We Meet Again
by GinDraco4ever
Summary: After five long har years without eachother Ginny and Draco meet again...through a Radio Contest?


**A/N:**This is my first fan fic so go easy. R&R,I want to know how I can make my stories better if I write anymore fan fics. :)

**Chapter 1**

As She sat in her small apartment Ginny Weasly sighed. She was 23 andnever married,not after her fight with Draco Malfoy the year after she graduated Hogwarts. They both knew it couldn't last,even if everyone had accepted it. It just wouldn't work,and they both knew it. Ginny closed her eyes to remember it,it was a fight she'd never forget.

_"Draco I love you! I don't care if it won't work!" Ginny had screamed with tears streaming down her face. They were in the Burrow,it was summer,everyone else had gone shopping for things._

_"Ginny you know I love you! But we both know it won't work! I can't risk putting you in danger!" Draco's voice was stern and his once soft gray-blue eyes were cold._

_"I'm sick of it! All of it! Just leave and don't come back!" Ginny yelled and ran up to her room below the attic._

_"Fine!" Draco called after her._

_After that there was a door being slammed and Draco was gone..forever._

Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she remembered. "I'd change it if I could go back,I would take back what I said. I'd-" Ginny stopped. Was that Draco Malfoy's voice on the radio? At that very moment? She listened to part of the song.

_Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
Theres pictures of you and I on the walls around me the way that it was and should have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away_

_Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry. _

Would it help if i turned a sad song on  
"All by Myself" would sure hit me hard, now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way

Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.

"Draco Malfoy...on the radio,after all these years." Ginny thought. His song reminded her of them,that fight they had..I have to see him." Ginny thought staring at the radio. If as by miracle the radio annoucer talked at the end of the song.

"Meet the singer Drake Malfoy,in person

April 17th."

That's two weeks from now!I have to enter! I have to win! were ginny's last thoughts before turning off the radio.

* * *

Two weeks later Draco Malfoy,or Drake to his fans and co-workers,sat in his penthouse room,at the top of a luxury hotel in New York City. His platnium blonde hair was now crew cut and dirty blonde. He missed Ginny more then ever,and after that fight they had it tore his heart up.Even though he'd loved her he didn't want her to be in danger. He remembered leaving the ring on her door step. Draco never looked back,and came back eathier, 

_She was just being immature!_

_But she was right_

Draco fought with himself. He knew about the contest and the winner would be annouced today on the radio. He would be called and so would the winner. "Please be Ginny" Draco muttered to himself. He was 24 now,with a great career ahead of him. Ginny was the only one who could complete his life though.

When his cellphone rang Draco answered immediatly

"Drake here"

"Mr. Malfoy we have the winner."

"And it's?"

"A Ms. Ginny Weasly. You'll meet at the Kingstown mall tonight at 8:00."

"Thank you"

Draco hung up with a huge smile on his face. "He'd see her again after five long years..tonight!

* * *

Ginny answered her phone one the second ring. 

"Hello Ginny Weasly speaking"

"Ms. Weasly this is Jackson form the radio contest. You have been chosen to meet Drake Malfoy,at the Kingstown Mall at 8:00"

"OH My GOSH! Thank you!" Ginny said excitedly and hung up quickly. "She had two hours to get ready and the Kingstown mall was only a block away!"My life's looking up" Ginny thought as she got ready.

It was now 7:50 and Ginny was about to leave the house. She was wearing a black knee length dress,black dress shoes and her fiery red hair laid on her shoulders.

* * *

Draco watched at the entrance of the Kingsly Mall when he saw Ginny come into view,she had grown alot over these years and Draco could see it. 

Ginny knew as soon as she looked at Draco it was him,she saw past the outside. "It's so good to see you again Draco!" Ginny said with a smile and hugged him. "You too,Gin. After that fight I just couldn't forgive myself..and I'm Sorry." Draco said looking into her deep green eyes,and holding her,he wanted to stay like that forever.

"We should go somewhere...private. Since your so...popular nowdays we don't want crowds of people mulling over you." Ginny said with a slight chuckle and took his hand. "Where are we going?" Draco asked as she pulled him along. "You'll see." Ginny said with a smile. About ten minutes later they came to an old abandoned warehouse. "here we are,it should be private..no one ever comes here." Ginny said leading him inside,the fully furnished building.

Ginny laughed at the look on Draco's face,"No I don't live here,I come here sometimes when I'm depressed,angry,sad,and just think.. My real house is about a block away from the Kingstown Mall." Draco's face looked relived as he sat on the old couch,Ginny turned to him. "Draco,I'm sorry too,about the fight. Deep down I knew it had to happen I just wasn't ready for it." Ginny said laying her head on his shoulder. "Nethier was I Ginny,but I went out to war,I didn't want to risk putting you in danger." Draco lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "Did you ever find a diamond ring on your doorstep later on that day?" he asked her.

"Yes and I never take it off,I knew it was from you." Ginny showed him her hand,the ring was sitting there looking like new,Engraved on the rings band was a snake.. "Well I left it there because,before I knew I was gioing to war I was going to propose to you." Draco smiled at her,Ginny's eyes got wide.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then I'll give you the answer" Ginny said softly and kissed him,Draco held her close as they kissed,'_Just like old times,only this is going to work out'_ Draco thought when the broke apart. I love you Ginny Weasly." Draco put his hand on hers. "and I love you" was her reply.

* * *

**A/N:** The song lyrics were taken from "Tonight I Wanna Cry" by Keith Urban

**Remember to Review!**


End file.
